


Bin Night

by Spinifex



Series: Short stories from the Void [4]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Consequences, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Murder, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/Spinifex
Summary: Tuesday night is bin night. (Or, what happens to bodies in the morgue on La Sirena? A Halloween tale).
Relationships: Agnes Jurati & Bruce Maddox
Series: Short stories from the Void [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796425
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	Bin Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).



> A horrible little Drabble inspired by Chapter 111 of Downtime by Regionalpancake.

**[Bin Night](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cfbGMT5gSdXjjN0jjGGVBCrfQDq1vL8C/view?usp=sharing)**

Bruce is murdered on a Sunday. Agnes Jurati has blood on her hands. She sobs like an innocent and says that she’s sorry. Everyone believes her crumpled face. 

On Tuesday they take the body from the morgue and carve it into brick-sized pieces. Agnes and the EMH. 

The business of death in space is messy. It carries on behind closed doors. 

Replicators don’t run on infinite sources of matter and energy. Their stocks must be replenished. Bruce Maddox’s life will not be wasted...technically. It takes the system two days to process molecules for synthesis. 

On Thursday they’ll have pancakes. 

A podfic version of this drabble is available here: [CLICK LINK TO DOWNLOAD PODFIC FROM GOOGLE DRIVE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cfbGMT5gSdXjjN0jjGGVBCrfQDq1vL8C/view?usp=sharing)

Music sourced from Freesound.org


End file.
